


Aphrodisiac

by TimeSlime



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Parenting, Boredom, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Inaccurate Catholicism, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, Religious Conflict, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSlime/pseuds/TimeSlime
Summary: Aphrodisiac (ADJ.):Arousing sexual desire, to induce sexual behaviorsA collection of Gorillaz/Reader smut fics, along with the occasional fluff stories.





	1. Muddled|Murdoc

_[Murdoc Niccals/Fem!Reader]_

_{Transferred from my Wattpad, but with lots of small changes.}_

 

 

 

I sigh softly as I take a sip of my drink. It had been a rough day at work, and I had decided that I deserved a treat after the shit I had to put up with. Rubbing my forehead, I put my cup back down on the counter and watch as the bartender places another cup of alcohol in front of me. I know I hadn't ordered another glass, which was confusing and a bit suspicious.

“Ummm...excuse me, but I didn't order this.”

“The fellow down there bought it for you.” Sighing, I take a gulp. Rum. I wrinkle my nose slightly before shrugging, enjoying the free drink. Hearing the sound of wood scraping on wood, I take another swig and wait for the male that had surely purchased my drink to sit by me. As he takes a seat to my left, I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

Sickly, olive green skin is the first thing I notice about the male. He's topless, revealing a tattoo of a German cross on his shoulder, and he has a thin, lithe form. He's wearing low riding jeans and combat boots, along with a gold, upside down cross necklace that hangs down on his chest between his pert, pink nipples. My eyes then trail up to his face. His nose is horrifically broken, bent beyond repair. His eyes are half-lidded, having dark bags under them, and his left iris is a faded red while the other is a dark purple. His black locks are cut in a shaggy bowl cut, and he has some hair on his chin, chest, and a trail of dark hair leading into his pants. A wide grin makes its way to his lips, revealing his awful teeth, which are yellow and chipped, making them jagged.

“Like what you see, love?” His nasally, raspy voice has a heavy British accent, and it grated a bit on my ears. Rolling my eyes, I try to ignore the heat blossoming in my face as I take another gulp of the rum he had bought me.

“Thanks for the free drink.”

“Of course, of course!...say, you weren't at the concert down in the nearby stadium, were you?” I shake my head, brushing some hair from my face. “Bullocks! And why the bloody hell was you not there?!”

“Why are you so concerned about it, buddy?” He huffs, tapping his fingers against the countertop, his long nails clicking.

“Cause you would've probably had a good time, that's why! Enjoy good music, see a world-famous band live, and have some bloody fun. That's why I wanted to know.”

“Well, for your information, sir, I had to work overtime. Besides, I couldn't afford it. I just paid bills the other day. I'm merely treating myself after having to deal with shit at work.”

“Sweet Satan, you don't have to get your panties in a twist…” He huffs, chugging his own glass of rum. The scent of alcohol, piss, and cigarette smoke clung to the man, causing me to wrinkle my nose up in slight disgust. He was wretched and filthy, but something about him was...oddly alluring. Figuring the alcohol was getting to me, I finish the cup and sigh.

“I think I'm done for tonight.”

“Aw, what?! Come on, love, stay. The night is still young! Loosen up, have some fun, eh?” He grins before drinking the rest of his drink. Slamming the cup on the table, he smacks his lips in content before calling the bartender over. “Two more glasses! For me and this lovely babe by my side.” Before I can decline, he fills our cups and walks off. Not being one to waste stuff, especially when it's free, I sigh and swirl my glass around a little, staring at the liquid inside.

“You're one persistent fucker, aren't you?”

“You bet I am. There's a reason why I'm known as the sex god 'round these parts, haha.” My face turns hot at that and I scoff, resting my head in my free hand.

“Oh, is that so, Mr. Mystery?”

“Of course it is, love. Maybe you can come back with me to my place, and I'll show you how great I am in bed.” Feeling his hand rest on my lower thigh, I jolt slightly, not having suspected it. Glancing at him, I watch as his abnormally long tongue licks his lips, a seductive gaze in his eyes.

“I'm not one for one-night stands. Besides, I have no clue who the fuck you are.”

“You don't?! Do you live under a bloody rock?!”

“No. I just don't pay attention much. Don't have time to.”

“Don't you know of Gorillaz?” I hum in thought before nodding.

“Yeah. I've heard a few of their songs. Never seen their videos or anything, though.” He grins widely.

“So, whaddya think, babe? Go on, tell me!”

“From what I've heard from some of my friends, they're really good. I enjoy the rhythm, the instrumentals...it's all good."

“Well, love, what if I told you that I'm the one and only bassist of Gorillaz?” I stare at him quietly, registering the info. I was suspicious, though. For all I knew, he could've been a random guy off of the street.

"Really, now? Got any proof?" Rolling his eyes, he points a finger towards the television hanging in the corner. Looking at it, I immediately recognize his face on the newscast, which was reporting the concert.

“Point proven... you guys are pretty damn good.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“So, why are you even chatting with me? Why not one of the bimbos over on the dance floor?”

“Ah, I did. They're all too busy making out with each other to acknowledge me. It was hot to watch, but it would've been hotter if they'd let me join.” He chuckles, making an odd noise that I could only describe as one of enjoyment or even arousal. Yawning, he pulls at the fabric covering his crotch, and I can't help but notice the hard-on that he had begun to sport. I quickly turn away and drink my rum, blushing darkly. Noticing, he chuckles before placing his hand back on my thigh, a bit higher up this time. I try to ignore the heat beginning to blossom in my pants at the feeling, and I take a deep breath to stay calm.

“I...really should get going. I have to do housework tomorrow. And like I said, I'm not one for one-night stands-!” I gasp as his nails dig into my pants, squeezing my thigh and sending a rush of pain and euphoria through me.

“Maybe it'll be more than just one night, love. It'll happen whenever, but I'd be willing to come back to you - just as long as you're good in bed.” I sigh softly, realizing I probably wasn't going to win. Besides, it has been a while since I've slept with anyone, and I have been extremely horny recently due to having a long dry spell. And a famous musician (as gross as he is) is practically begging for me, but it could be the alcohol talking. Shrugging, I throw my worries out the window as I make up my mind and finish my drink, just a bit buzzed at this point.

“Fine, I guess. What'd you say your name was?”

“The name is Murdoc Niccals.”

“(F/n) (L/n).”

“(F/n), eh?, Well then, love, you're in for a real treat. Cause I must say, you are making me extremely randy, and I can't wait to fuck you.~” Watching his hand slide up further on my leg, I gulp nervously, anxious yet excited for what was to come. “Now come on, babe. I'm ready to blow this joint and blow your mind.” Putting money on the counter for the bartender, he stands up and leads me out.

Once he had called for a taxi, we sit on a bench, the air a bit awkward around us. Feeling his hand on my chin, I let him turn my face to his. He kisses me, and I return the gesture. He pulls away and does it again, a bit more passion behind it. I kiss back with the same energy and gasp as he gropes my rear. A long, slimy tongue enters my mouth, causing me to shudder. I let out a shaky sigh as his appendage roams my mouth, claiming the area as his. His hands rub and squeeze my rear, making me feel more aroused than I was before. Before I'm fully satisfied, he pulls away and chuckles, a strand of saliva shining between our lips. My face turns hot as I pant for breath, and I shudder as he licks my lips.

The taxi pulls up, and he gets in the back. I sit by him, and he opens the window before telling the driver where to take us. As we drive off, I tense up slightly as his hand rests on my upper thigh. He begins to slowly and sensually rub the area, making it very hard for me to focus on our location.

“M-Murdoc,” I hiss slightly, “Stop. The driver will hear.” He chuckles, smirking.

“As long as we're quiet, love, he won't hear.” He grins, digging his nails into my leg, causing me to yelp slightly. I quickly slap a hand over my hand and silently pray that the driver didn't hear me. After a moment, I sigh, and gasp as his large, cold hands slip up my shirt, touching any part of my body his hands can. I softly whimper, biting down on my finger, and look away as he laughs. “My, my...And I thought I was excited.”

“Murdoc, hush!... I-it's been awhile since I've had a good fuck…” He grins, tilting my head up and pressing his mouth against my throat.

“I'll make sure it's the best shag you'll ever have, love.” My face heats up, and I whimper as his hand presses against my crotch. The taxi suddenly halts, and he pulls his hand away before getting out. Paying for the fare as I scramble out of the vehicle, he watches as it drives off before pulling me inside of the mansion. I look around as we go through before we end up out in a parking garage. Sitting beside a camouflage buggy is a bullet-ridden Winnebago, which he drags me to. I stumble along behind him and follow as he drags me in. I have no time to look around since he drags me into the back and pushes me down on the bed, which is incredibly comfortable.

“I like your bed.” He grins, stroking the bed sheets.

“Egyptian Silk sheets, love. They're the best kind by far.” He leans down and nips the area between my neck and shoulder, causing me to gasp and whimper as he pulls away, licking the spot. Pulling away, he undoes his zipper and pulls his member out. It's a decent length and is a bit thicker than what I've had before. While most of it matches the color of his skin, the tip is the same pink shade as his nipples, and there are dark locks by the base. I stare at it and gulp, sitting up and watching as he pumps it a little. “You like it?” I nod, sitting on my knees. Standing, I press him down onto the bed, smirking as his expression changes to one of confused lust.

“Just sit back and relax.” Grinning, I get down on my knees and lick my lips, my body hot and my mind buzzing. Reaching a hand up, I stroke his member, taking note of a vein running alongside the bottom of his cock. Pulling my hair back, I lick the vein, causing him to groan. Placing a chaste kiss to his tip, I envelop his length in between my lips, starting with the pink tip and slowly working my way down. I suck on it, enjoying the swears and groans coming from the male. Feeling his hand on the back of my head, my eyes widen as he shoves my head down, forcing his cock down my throat. I gag on it, tears at the corners of my eyes before he pulls away and pushes me off.

I watch as he stands up before he presses his member against my lips again. I quickly comply and place my hands on his hips to keep myself steady. I gasp as he grips my head and thrusts himself into my mouth, sending his member down my throat. Gagging, I go against my natural reflex and stay in place, enjoying the feeling of his member in my mouth. He pauses, his cock pressing against the back of my throat.

“Oh yeah, love...you can do it, just a little more~” I whimper and softly moan, breathing heavily through my nose. He pulls away, letting me gasp for breath. Saliva strands connect to his tip from my lips, and I lick it off, staring up at him. It twitches slightly, precum dribbling down. I lap it up, wrinkling my nose up slightly at the taste.

“Salty. You need to eat better.” He rolls his eyes and watches as I stand up. Pressing myself against him, I grind my hips against his cock, enjoying the strangled groan coming from him. I gasp as he shoves me down onto the bed, a predatory gaze in his eyes. Straddling my hips, he quickly gets to work, tugging my shirt off. Staring at my exposed skin, he licks his lips before pulling my shoes, socks, and pants off. He easily removes my (f/c) bra, leaving me in nothing but my panties. He gropes my (small/medium/large) chest and grins as I shakily moan, my back arching. As he tugs and twists my buds, I whimper at the heat welling in my nether regions and can't help but to moan as he sucks on one, his hand teasing the other. My hips buck against him as he switches between my buds, causing a guttural growl to come from him. Pulling away, he tugs my (f/c) panties down with his teeth, staring up at me as he does so. I turn away, my face hot, as he stares at my (body type), (s/c) body.

“Damn, I picked a bloody good night to head to the pub. You're quite a beaut, aren't 'cha?” He grins, his eyes roaming down my form. Moving down, he presses his thumb against my clit before spreading my lips open. Kissing from my clit down to my entrance, I whimper softly before gasping as his tongue slides in. As it moves around inside me, licking whatever he can, moans and whimpers of need flow from my mouth as my hips buck up towards his face. As his tongue slides in further, I let out a loud moan as I feel myself getting closer to the edge. As he rubs my clit with the pad of his finger, his tongue rubs up against a bundle of nerves against my walls. I grip the sheets, my body freezing up and my muscles convulsing as I cum, his name ripping from my throat.

Pulling away, he licks his lips, his tongue glistening with my juices. My face heats up as I watch, gasping for breath and coming down from my orgasm. He grins before standing up and taking his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear off. Gripping my hips, he presses his tip against my entrance, his nails digging into my skin. I whimper slightly at the odd sensation, the pain and pleasure mingling together. As he presses into me, I moan and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

“Ooooh, baby~ You're so bloody tight… you feel great~” Once he's fully inside me, he begins thrusting in and out at a slow, strong pace, his hips bucking upwards. I dig my nails into his back, moaning. He speeds up a bit, groaning as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. My back arches up into him, my chest pressing against his. I whimper, pleasure flooding my mind, and I gasp as he intensifies his thrusts. Moans flow from my lips as he keeps going, and I yelp slightly as he nibbles my throat. He groans, pulling me close and speeding up, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. The smell of sex fills the air, and I feel myself get closer and closer to the edge as everything blurs together.

“M-Murdoc, I'm so close!~”

“You're not allowed to cum yet, babe.” I whimper, trying to keep myself from cumming. I moan loudly as he hits a certain spot inside of me, causing me to tremble.

“Oh, god!~ Right there, please!~” He roughly thrusts into me, grinning. “Murdoc, please!~ Let me cum, I'm begging you!~”

“You wanna cum on my cock, love?” I nod, whimpering as I dig my nails into his back. “Cum for me, then~” I reach my climax and scream his name, white clouding the edges of my vision. He groans loudly, curses slipping off of his tongue as he fills me with his cum. He pulls out, and I whimper as his fluids leak from my entrance. Grabbing one of his dirty shirts, he wipes it up before laying down beside me, panting. I lay beside him, yawning. Covering up with his duvet, he yawns before dozing off. I hesitantly wrap an arm around his torso, my body tingling, and a soft smile on my lips. Gently nudging him, I watch as he sleepily looks at me.

“Murdoc, next time, if there is one...I wanna fuck you in the dressing room at your concert….” He grins and nods, tugging me close.

“Sure thing, babe. My next performance is tomorrow.... Let's sleep, okay?” I nod, yawning, and we both doze off under the covers, sweat on our bodies and the smell of sex lingering in the air.


	2. Loving Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you leave home after coming out of the closet at church, you meet Gorillaz and get accepted into their home. What happens when you catch the eye of the band's sexy, cute Japanese guitarist?
> 
> [LESBIAN!READER x BISEXUAL!NOODLE]  
> [Slight OOC]

Letting out an irritated sigh, I try to get comfortable in the uncomfortable wooden pew and stare blankly at the front of the room. Tapping my foot on the floor impatiently, I take a deep breath to keep myself calm. Once again, I had been dragged to church by my overly religious mother, and I would be stuck there for the next hour or so. The priest, Father Morris, stood at the front of the room and began to preach. Today’s subject, from what I could tell, was about healthy relationships yet again.

“This again?....Seriously?” I mumble harshly, rolling my eyes and slumping in my seat. Feeling a rolled up pamphlet lightly smack my leg, I glared up at my mother, who was staring at me with a stern expression.

“(F/n), do not speak so harshly about Father Morris’ lesson. He’s merely trying to teach us the Lord’s guidelines for a prosperous relationship. You need to know this.” Huffing, I fold my arms across my chest before tugging at the heavy wool sweater I had been forced into, the material irritating my skin.

“It’s not like I’ll end up in a relationship anyway.”

“Do not say such things. Words are very powerful. The Lord will provide what you are meant to receive, and I am sure He will bring a loving husband into your life that will love Him just as much as you do.” At that, I have to force back a gag before turning away, curling up a bit. I block out the older man’s ramblings as I stare at one of the many stained glass windows in the room, my focus drifting to my thoughts. I was planning on sneaking out this afternoon to go and visit the local music shop to purchase a new album. I had heard that this band I used to like had recently released a new album, and I was excited to get my hands on their newest music and see what it was like.

“...n). (F/n).” Snapping out of my thoughts, I look up towards Father Morris, who had been calling my name. Sighing, I fix myself and force a smile onto my face.

“...yes?”

“Would you like to come up and tell everyone about how the Lord is helping you to find your true soulmate?” Sighing, I get up and trudge up to the front, hoping that my face didn’t reveal how dead inside I was. Stepping up beside him, I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak, but pause. Unsure of what to say, I look down at the floor trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere. “...have you dared to date without the Lord’s permission?”

“....no?...”

“Lying is a sin-”

“I know it is, but I am not lying. I’ve never dated.” Seeing him nod, I try to ignore the hand he places on my shoulder.

“You know that the Lord will provide you with a suitable husband, correct?” I remain quiet, not daring to speak. “He will, for He is the great Lord and He is able to do what He wishes. And He told me that He had amazing plans for you.” Unable to hold myself back, I pull myself away and stare at him with a dark expression, something in me having snapped.

“Do those amazing plans include wallowing in my own self-hate for something I can’t help? Do they include the fact that I don’t want a husband, or that what everyone wants of me isn’t what I want?!” Ignoring the heavy, disapproving air filling the room, I turn to the rest of the patrons and continue to ramble, no longer caring about what happened or what the others thought. “I don’t want a husband! Or a boyfriend! I’m interested in women, okay?! I’m gay!” Loud gasps fill the room, and I go to leave. Feeling a hand grip my arm gently, I pull it away and glare up at Father Morris.

“These lies are wrong (F/n)...come with me, and we can pray for the Lord to help you speak the truth.”

“I’m telling the truth. I’m tired of all of this bullshit. If God made me, then why did he make me gay, huh?! If it’s wrong to be interested in the same gender, then why does he make me and millions of other people like that?! This Christianity shit is hypocritical and so fucking stupid! You say you love everyone, but if someone goes against what’s in that stupid ass book, you criticize and scorn them! You all make no fucking sense. I don’t believe in God.” With that, I storm out of the church, ignoring the chattering and stares coming from everyone.

I walked around for hours, sticking to the alleys and backstreets until my feet were numb and my legs were burning. Sitting down on a bench with a weary sigh, I tiredly look around and recognize the area as the complex where the music store was. Slowly sitting up, I turn around and see the store, which is filled with people. Sighing, I slump in my seat and yawn, my adrenaline fading and leaving me tired and ready to sleep. Unable to keep myself awake for much longer, I drift off to sleep.

Hearing people softly speaking, I slowly open my eyes and blearily look around, my vision blurred. As my vision focused, I look up to see four people standing nearby in a small huddle, occasionally glancing at me. Sitting up with a groan, I notice a large suitcase along with an envelope beside the bench. Raising a brow, I see my name on the envelope and pick it up, having a bad feeling about all this. Opening it, I pull out a piece of paper and unfold it before beginning to read.

_(F/n), I am ashamed of you and what you said in church today. I know you, and what you did was baloney. I know it’s not the real you. Until you decide to apologize to Father Morris and ask for forgiveness, I have no choice but to leave you with your belongings out on the streets. Perhaps it’ll show you that the Lord truly loves you._

_Love, Mother_

Huffing, I shove the letter back in the envelope and toss it somewhere on the ground.. Grabbing the suitcase, I check inside of it and see very modest, baggy clothes along with my wallet, my phone charger, a pillow, a blanket, and a Bible. Scowling, I zip it shut and place it beside me on the bench before looking up at the music store. Seeing that it was completely empty save for the employees, I get up and walk in, carrying my suitcase. Smiling softly at one of the workers that had noticed me, I head to the back where a poster hung announcing the new album by Gorillaz. Grinning as I recognize the name, I read the poster and my jaw drops, seeing that there was a fan meet with the band earlier today that ended at 5. Looking at the clock, I notice that it’s 5:30 and sigh, my shoulders slumping. Shrugging inwardly, I look for copies of the album, only to find none.

“....did they sell out already?...” Hearing footsteps, I turn to see one of the workers and force a soft smile. “Hi there. Do you guys have any more copies of the new Gorillaz album?”

“Sorry, but we don’t. We’ll have more tomorrow though. Alright?” I nod and head out of the store before sitting on the bench once more. Sighing, I don’t notice the group still standing by as I pull out my phone. Hearing my stomach growl loudly, I roll my eyes before beginning to search for any nearby food joints. Feeling a hand gently tap my shoulder, I look up and immediately feel my heart skip a beat.

A young woman in her twenties stood before me, wearing a black button-up top and magenta, high-waisted shorts, all of which fit her form very well. Her eyes were hidden behind dual-colored shades, one lens green, and the other pink, and her black hair was tied in two short pigtails. To be honest, she was smoking hot. Feeling both insecure and nervous in her presence, I look down, hoping that something would happen.

“Hello?...Are you alright?” Her voice, smooth and mellow, had a bit of an accent that I guessed to be from an Asian nation. It soothed me, yet it excited me at the same time. I nod, putting my hands on my lap.

“Y-yeah, thanks….” Hearing her hum for a second, I look up and watch as she steps over to my suitcase, her heeled boots clicking on the pavement. Seeing her pick up the letter, I feel my blood turn cold and I quickly stand. “Wait, don't read that…”

“But I saw you throw it on the ground a few minutes ago. It made you mad, no?” I hesitantly shrug, not wanting to answer. “Then maybe I can see and help you with whatever made you grumpy like Murdoc.” Hearing a growl come from the group, I turn and watch as a green male folds his arms across his chest, staring at the female with displeasure.

“...there's no need. I don't know who you all are, and besides, I'll be fine….” Sighing, she opens the envelope and pulls the letter out, and I go to reach for it. She quickly moves out of the way, reading it intently. Furrowing her brows, she glances up at me with a small frown.

“...I do not like your mother. She does not sound very nice.” Feeling four pairs of eyes on me, I sigh and look down quietly, wishing to disappear from their gazes.

“....she’s not the best. She’s…..obsessed with her religion.”

“So she’s one of those bloody Catholics, eh?” Turning back to the green male, I nod and watch as his crooked nose wrinkled in disgust. “I hate those bloody, God-worshipping twats….You’re not one of them, are ya?” I shake my head quickly.

“I denounced myself in front of everyone this morning, and I haven’t believed in the religion for years.” Nodding, he grins slightly at that.

“Good….otherwise, me an’ you wouldn’t get along, dollface.” I nod a little before turning to the female, who was clearing her throat.

“What does your mother mean by “what you said being baloney”?....” Sighing, I shove my hands in my pockets before shamefully grinning.

“Well....let’s just say that I don’t want a heterosexual relationship like I’m told to.”

“Hetero….?”

“She ain’t interested in boys, Noods.”

“....I personally don’t see what the problem is with that.”

“Same here. Love is love, in my opinion, y’know?” Glancing at the two others that had spoken up, my brows furrow as I study their faces. One of them was a large, bald male with chocolate colored skin, a deep velvety voice, and white, ethereal eyes. The other male, with a higher pitched voice and a British accent, had bright blue hair, pale skin, large black eyes, and easily was the tallest and thinnest person I’ve seen. He looked….exactly like the person on the Gorillaz poster inside.

“.....ss? Miss?” Snapping from my thoughts, I turn back to the female, a bit confused. “You do not have anywhere to go, correct?” I slowly nod. “Perhaps you can come with us and live in our place….if that is okay with Murdoc.”

“Eh, I don’t really care. Just as long as she doesn’t do any “holy” bullshit, she’s fine.”

“W-wait, are you guys sure about this? You all just met me. And you’re just going to take me in?”

“Well, of course. Can’t leave you out here on your own now, can we?”

“Besides, we noticed that you’re a fan of our music!” My brows furrowed at that, confusion flooding me.

“Your….music?” They nod at that, before the blue-haired male points inside of the store.

“We saw you looking at the poster for our fan meeting today!” Thinking it over for a minute, it suddenly clicks and I stare at them, my eyes wide.

“So, wait…..you’re….?”

“Yup! We’re the one and only Gorillaz, baby!” I run my hand through my hair, too shocked to say a thing. Finally pulling myself back to reality, I nervously grin at them.

“Wow….I, uh, never thought I’d meet you guys. This is….wow, this is amazing. You guys are my favorite band…! This is an honor, haha….” Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn and look to see the female smiling warmly at me.

“I am glad that you have met us. We shall go get food now, yes?” I slowly nod, glancing at them. They head over to a black van and get in, with the larger male and the green-skinned guy in front and the other two hopping into the back. Watching the female wave me inside, I throw all of my previous worries and cares out the window as I grab my suitcase and get in.

 

{TIME SKIP}

“Alright, gang, we’re here.” Opening the van’s door, 2-D and Noodle climb out with me after them, my head pounding and my eyelids heavy. It had been loud at the bar we had gone to for dinner, and Murdoc had allowed me to try some alcohol, seeing as how I had never had it I should at least try it. Looking up at where we had stopped, I stared in awe at the huge mansion before us, with a large metal arch along the main path reading “Kong”.

“This… is YOUR place?”

“Yeah. Welcome to the brand new Kong Studios, love.” Grinning, Murdoc rests a bony hand on my shoulder and looks up at the building. “Your new home. Now, let’s get inside, eh?” With that, he heads under the gate and up the front stairs, and the rest of us follow. Unlocking the door, we enter the mansion. The place wasn’t the best in cleanliness, to say the least. Trash covered a good amount of the floor and there was a lot of random stuff on the floor. Picture frames, posters, and different images hung on the walls, and there was a large amount of vending machines. Looking around, I go to walk down a hallway but stop as I feel a soft hand grip mine. Turning, I notice Noodle giving me a warm smile, and I follow her as she leads me to a set of elevator doors. Pressing the call button, we wait in silence, her hand still holding mine. As the doors open, we step inside and I watch as she presses the button for the fourth floor. The elevator begins to go up, and I softly sigh before stretching. Glancing at Noodle, I notice that her gaze is fixated on me, and I feel my face heat up slightly. Her other hand comes up and rests on my cheek before her thumb gently rubs my face.

“N...Noodle?....” Giving no answer, she merely smiles before kissing me softly. My eyes widen in shock at what was happening, my face hot. Softly smiling, I shut my eyes and gently kiss back, my free hand coming up and resting on her cheek. Pulling away, we stare at each other silently before the elevator stops and the doors slide open. Noodle leads me down the hall, which is painted a bright red, before opening a door with a “KEEP OUT” sign on it. We step into the room, which is tidy and full of oriental items and decorations along with a few stuffed animals. Sitting down on the bed, Noodle pats the spot beside me and I sit down beside her nervously. Feeling her hand on my thigh, I gulp nervously as she gently rubs my leg, my face heating up. Glancing at her, my eyes widen as she kisses me again, this time with more energy and force. I return the kiss, my eyes closing as I let her lead. Hearing my phone go off, I sigh as she pulls away and stares at me quietly.

“Who is calling you?” Reaching into my pocket, I see that it’s my mother, and groan.

“My mother….” Pausing, I hesitantly swipe and answer it before putting it on speaker phone, looking at Noodle worriedly. “.....hello?”

“Oh, there you are dear! I was worried something had happened….where are you at?”

“....I’m with friends.”

“Do I know these friends?....Do they go to our church?”

“No, they don’t. And you don’t know them.”

“Then leave their house. They’ll taint your mind and heart with sinful ways.”

“Mom, I’m not leaving-”

“Miss, this is one of (F/n)’s friends. She is safe here. We’ll care for her because we like her. We, for the most part, are not religious….but that does not matter.”

“It matters to me…! I don’t want my daughter to be corrupted by the sinful ways of the world!”

“Lady, you are crazy. If anyone is corrupt, it is you. She could have been hurt by a crazy man but we are helping her. Be grateful. We did not leave her out alone with little things to live with. We are giving her a room and food and clothes and anything she will need. So shut up.”

“Why, I never….!”

“We will be going now. Me and (F/n) will be having some personal time. Do not call again or I will have Murdoc come after you. He does not fear your God for he is a Satanist. So, bye-bye!” With that, she pulled my phone from my hands, touched the screen to most likely end the call, and grinned brightly at me. “Now, let us get to know each other much better now. Okay?” I nod, my heart racing.

Setting the phone down on an end table, she gently pins me down to the bed and deeply kisses me, her hips straddling mine. I gently place my hands on her waist, my palms sweaty and hands shaking. Feeling her hands run down my form, my back arches up to her, craving more of her touch. As she pulls away, I let out a content yet needy sigh as her hands gently rub my upper thighs. Staring up at her, I give her a shy, sweet smile as I gently rub her waist. Softly smiling, she places a chaste kiss to my throat before rolling my sweater up, revealing my (s/c) stomach and (f/c) bra. Feeling her gaze study my form, I bite my lip nervously and wait for her to say or do something. I nervously move my hands down to her shorts and undo the button and zipper before gripping the hem of her skin tight shirt. I roll the top up and over her breasts, and blush as her mounds pop out from the fabric, no bra covering the flesh. Licking my lips, I reach up and hesitantly graze my hands over them, my blood burning with adrenaline. Noticing the small shiver that ran through her form, I smile slightly and begin to massage her round breasts in my palms, enjoying the soft gasps coming from her. Rolling her pert, pink nipples in between my fingers, I gently buck my hips up against hers, feeling heat flooding my womanhood. She suddenly grabs my wrists and pins them to the bed, eliciting a gasp from me.

She begins to grind against my hips, her lips planting onto my neck and nibbling at my skin. I whimper and buck up against her, matching her rhythm as I softly moan her name. Looking up at her, I watch as she pulls away, her face flushed red. Moving down my body, her hands swiftly undo my pants before pulling them down my legs, revealing my matching panties. I tug at her shorts, trying to remove them off of her. Giggling softly, she stands by the bed and tugs them off, revealing a black lace thong. I blush as I stare, noticing just how soaked my panties are in the back of my mind. She gently pries my legs apart and kneels in between them, her eyes trailing down my body inch by inch. Her fingers hook under the waistband of my panties and drag them down, exposing my soaked womanhood.

“My, my. You are very excited, correct?” I nervously nod, my face hot. She smirks slightly before lowering herself closer to my entrance. “Perhaps I can help.” Her gaze flickers up to my face before fixating on my dripping pussy. Her hands rest on my hips as she licks her lips, her eyes hazy and dark. Feeling hot air being blown onto my entrance, my hips involuntarily buck up towards her face but are kept down by her iron grip. She gently places a kiss on my inner thigh, close to my womanhood, before blowing softly on my entrance once more. Whimpering, I squirm at the feeling, my heart pounding in my ears and heat pooling in my lower regions. She softly giggles at my reaction before gently kissing the lips of my womanhood, teasing my most sensitive areas.

“N-Noodle, please….I’m begging you, stop teasing me…” Her gaze flickers up to my face before an innocent smile spreads across her soft lips.

“As you wish, (F/n).” With that, she plunges her tongue deep into my core, causing a surprised gasp to come from me, followed by a deep moan. Her tongue flicked and writhed about inside of me, causing wave after wave of pleasure to softly roll over me. Her thin, calloused fingers gently press against my clit, sending a shock of ecstasy to shoot up my spine. As she continues to lap at my damp entrance and gently rubs at my bud, I begin grinding my face closer to her, needing more and more stimulation. Heat swells within my lower stomach, and I can feel myself get closer and closer to my end. Noodle suddenly pulls her tongue out from within me, leaving me empty and whining for more. Giggling softly, she quickly slides two of her spindly fingers inside of me and begins sucking on my clit. The action pushes me over the edge and I practically scream her name as my back arches and my body convulses under her, my orgasm rolling over me in powerful waves. She helps me ride it out before pulling away, licking her lips and her soaked fingers. “Did you enjoy that?” I weakly nod, gasping for breath.

“Yeah….yeah, I did….” Softly smiling up at her, I reach up and gently pull her to me before kissing her, running my hands through her soft black locks tenderly. She returns the kiss, rubbing my side with one hand and placing the other on my cheek. Pulling away, she sweetly smiles down at he before laying down next to me. “...Don’t you wanna get off, too?...”

“Ah, I will be okay. Once you are more comfortable here and feel more happy about your preferences, I can let you return the favor. Until then, I can help you figure out what you like and do not like.” I nod before gently hugging her.

“As long as it’s with you, I don’t really care. T-that is if you’re happy with me…?” Smiling, she holds me close and rests her head on top of mine.

“Of course. I am glad I met you and that you left your mother. We will make sure you are happy here. Okay?” I nod, softly smiling and yawning. “Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day.”

“Goodnight, Noodle….sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, (F/n).” With that, I slip off into a peaceful slumber in Noodle’s arms.


End file.
